


The Bet

by quiesce



Category: Green Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiesce/pseuds/quiesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't mean to start writing Green Wing, but the <a href="http://lordessrenegade.livejournal.com/147635.html">International Interfandom Day of Making Out</a> was too good to pass up.  Thanks to <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/catwalksalone/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/catwalksalone/"><strong>catwalksalone</strong></a> for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to start writing Green Wing, but the [International Interfandom Day of Making Out](http://lordessrenegade.livejournal.com/147635.html) was too good to pass up. Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/catwalksalone/profile)[**catwalksalone**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/catwalksalone/) for the beta.

"Kiss." Caroline said between mouthfuls of cereal.

Guy and Mac leapt up and fought to reach her first. They ended up one on either side of her, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek -- not their first choice, but neither wanted to back down and let the other give her a proper kiss.

"Not me!" Caroline brought her spoon up to her face to block their advances. A few errant drops of milk splashed in Guy's face. "Kiss each other."

Guy made gagging sounds and used his tie to wipe his brow.

"I don't kiss boys," Mac said, straightening up.

"You mean you don't kiss _men_," Guy corrected.

"Sorry, what I actually meant was I don't kiss beasts of burden." Mac moved around Caroline to stand in Guy's personal space. "You're out of luck, donkey-face."

"I knew you guys would be too chicken," Caroline said quietly to her bowl of cereal while Guy and Mac made _"you wanna piece of me?"_ motions at each other. "Not very confident with your sexualities, are you?"

Mac shrugged. "I'm comfortable with who I am."

"Not as much as I am. Nobody is more comfortable with their sexuality than me," Guy declared.

"Shame you won't prove it."

Guy made a face at Caroline. "Fine, I will prove it." Guy leaned in and pressed his lips against Mac's. Seconds passed as they stayed that way -- touching but not moving. Guy pulled back to cry "the ginger! It burns!" but found Mac had reached up and was holding his head in place. The result, Guy discovered, was that his mouth was now open and he was still kissing Mac.

"What's going on?" Angela's voice brought them all back to reality.

Guy and Mac pushed apart. "Nothing!" they said in unison.

Caroline explained as Angela pulled up a chair next to her, "I bet Mac and Guy that they wouldn't kiss each other."

"Right on. Was there tongue?" Angela reached past Caroline and stole the cereal box.

"No," Guy said firmly.

"Well, there was a little bit at the end there."

"No, there wasn't!" Guy glared at Mac then turned to Caroline and Angela. "There was no tongue."

"Why, do you think there should be?" Caroline stage whispered to Angela.

Angela nodded and whispered loudly back. "There has to be tongue for it to count, I think."

"Not going to happen," Guy said. He waited for Mac to chime in, but the surgeon stayed silent.

Caroline and Angela exchanged a long look and shrugged. Turning back, Angela said "we will do anything you guys do. You kiss with tongue, we kiss with tongue. You use your..."

Angela trailed off as Guy eagerly launched himself at Mac, twisting his hands in the fraise-blonde hair.


End file.
